the 4 things she can say
by goddess-of-cool12
Summary: Lizzie can only say 4 things! Chapter 11 up! Total LG in the last chapter. Review! Strong Language in chapter 11.
1. The curse thingy

Hi everyone! Ok this story is for all you Lizzie haters! Please review! The more you review the more I'll write! Also, tell me everything you don't like. Ok now I am listening to Lincon Park's "Numb" over and over while writing this so it may be a little weird. Well this is chapter 1 !  
  
PART 1- THE CURSE THINGY  
  
Lizzie McGuire jumped. She jumped out a window. It must have hurt. Once I was numb. Anyway back to the story. Lizzie was in pain so she started signing to give more people pain. "Don't let the rain fall down I'll get all wet but then why not take a crazy chance cause I'm metamorphosing whatever this is."sang Lizzie. Suddenly a magical elf came and said, "since you sing so bad from now on you can only say four things: that sounds gay, that can't be good, shut up, and what's that." Then the elf left. Lizzie was confused being the blond she is, and said, "that can't be good." She was right.  
  
PART 2- HOME  
  
Lizzie ran home. When she went inside her house her to young to be the mom of a almost highschooler teenager mom asked. "Lizzie McGuire! Why are you here so early?! We were planning on moving to Utah while you were away! What have you got to say for yourself?!" "That sounds gay!", said Lizzie. "Gasp",said her mom. "Go to school right now!" "What's that?!", asked Lizzie. "How stupid are you! Why can't you be as smart as Matt?!" "That can't be good!", said Lizzie! So she went to school.  
  
OK that's the first chapter! Next chapter........ what happens when Lizzie goes to school! This is going to be fun to write! Please Review!!! 


	2. School

Hi everyone! Um well thank s for the reviews even the bad ones. Write more!  
Now I know that your wondering why I'm writing evil things about Lizzie McGuire if this is a FANfiction website. Well, I'll tell you my story and  
then I'll write more.  
  
MY STORY  
  
Once upon a time there was a person named S C but everyone called her ihatepinkcheerleaders1219 for this story let's call her S because it's shorter. One day S was watching Lizzie McGuire. She watched it everyday for about 3 weeks. Then she met a person named.................ok she didn't meet anyone. She just started hating this show because everyone is so paranoid. Lizzie thinks everyone is always watching her and retarded stuff like that. Then S watched MTV. After watching MTV(well she already watched MTV but then she watched boiling points). After watching boiling points S thought that it would be more fun to write insulting Fanfiction stories and get people pissed off than watch the show. And guess what, she was right because it's FUNKY YALL'! Sorry.  
  
PART 3- SCHOOL  
  
Lizzie ran. She ran to school. School sucks. Anyway, when she got there she remembered that school was over so she fell asleep on her science teachers desk.The next day someone woke her up.  
  
"Ms. McGuire? Ms.McGuire? Lizzie? Are you dead? Raise your hand if your dead.", said a strange squeky voice.  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes and yelled, "What's that?!"  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie do you have brain misfunctions it's me your science teacher!"  
  
"Shut up." Said Lizzie desperately.  
  
"Gasp!" said the teacher who goes by the name of Mr.Muahahaha "Lizzie what have you got to say for yourself!"  
  
"That sounds gay!"  
  
"Report to the principal right now and I do not sound gay!"  
  
"That can't be good!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"That sounds gay." Said Lizzie knowingly. She had meant to say I have been given a really bogus curse thingy and I can only say 4 things but atleast I have style when I say it.  
  
"GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" yelled Mr. Muahahaha.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
"Oh no!" said a guy named Larry Tubman (hahahahaha funny name!), "our teacher's having a seizure!  
  
Everyone except him did the wave, Lizzie just ran to the principal's office.  
  
Ok that is chapter 2 review more and chapter 3 will come out faster. Hope you liked it! Thanks Narine for your great ideas even though I didn't use them I will! 


	3. the halls

Wow that was so cool you know! Like I wrote and you reviewed and I was like happy and you were like probably thinking I am like totally weird because I am, but in a good way not like some people cough cheerleaders cough. Anyway this chapter is sort of short because I have to go to my friend's house in 10 min. don't worry though it's funny or I hope it is. Thanks for reviewing! Keep doing it! Thanks! Also thank you Narine for your ideas!  
  
Part 4- the halls  
  
Lizzie ran. She ran slow. She had weird shoes on. That's why she ran slow. Most people thought she was running in slow motion. Yes she was so slow......... oh what the hell?! Lizzie run faster I only have 10 min! Ah there we go. Now she's running normally. Anyway, while she ran at a normal speed (thanks to me. Hurray I'm a hero!) she started thinking (don't hurt yourself Lizzie!) . Thinking was sort of hard for her because I recall watching an episode where she tries out for cheerleading. Anyway she started thinking about what happened in science class. "Oh no!", she thought , "I killed my teacher! Ok it wasn't my fault! Ok maybe it was a little. Just a little. Ok maybe just half my fault. Ok maybe more. Ok it was all my fault! I'm a murder! Nooooooooooo! I know what I'll do I will .................. eat cheese(cheese is cool!) !  
  
Lizzie ran and found cheese! Hurray! Then she went to the principals office.  
  
I know that was short and lame but I gotta' go. I will write more today though just later! Review! Bye yall'! 


	4. The Principals office

Hi everyone! I'm back and I'm writing more! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But anyway this is chapter 4. I hope it's funny. Pleas read it and review. Thanks again to Narine though and I am gonna' call you as soon as I finish this chapter. Ok enjoy!  
  
Part 5 – the principal's office  
  
Lizzie ran to the principal's office. When she got there she felt nervous. Feeling nervous is totally not cool. She opened the door and walked into the office.  
  
"Ah Lizzie. Sit down." Said the principal which goes by the name of Mr.hahaha.  
  
Lizzie sat down.  
  
"Now Lizzie can you tell me what happened?"  
  
Lizzie nodded no.  
  
"Ok then tell me........ what do you think of my new pants. There dickies. I look cool now right?"  
  
"That sounds gay."  
  
"you're right. I'm sorry. Now Lizzie I'm not mad at you for killing your teacher do you know why Lizzie?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Nope wrong answer. I'm not mad at you because if you remember today is the day you give your speech about the special classes you have been taking for "special" kids. Do you remember?"  
  
"That can't be good." Said Lizzie. She was right.  
  
Sorry it was short I'll write more later. Next chapter will be long I promise! What happens is Lizzie has to say a speech in front of the whole school. Also Gordo tells her he loves her(yuck who would love Lizzie I mean seriously) . Then he can only say 4 things too. You will love it. Please R&R fast! 


	5. Not even a real chapter

Hi before I write the other chapter coming very soon(like today) my friends said I didn't give them enough credit so thanks to Reanna, Narine and Carly for your ideas. There I wrote it now quit bugging me! 


	6. The assembally

Ok. This is chapter 6. Please review more! I love to hear from you! Ok I worked very hard on this so be happy! This is not the last chapter! This chapter is going to be really weird because I am like way to hyper and I'm not sure but I think I got drunk on toothpaste, but that's just what I think. Thanks once again to Narine and to Reanna. Ok before I write the chapter I am once again I will talk about everyone's favorite topic (sarcastic) ..................ME! Some people wanted to know what I have against cheerleaders. So this, once again, is my story.  
  
My story  
  
(once again instead of putting my real name I will put S.C so no one will ever know my name muahahaha) Once upon a time there was a person named S.C (muahahaha) . S.C was just walking and then these cheerleaders (evil ones) came by. I had a 'friend' that was a cheerleader and was also walking towards me. So I trying to be a good friend said hi to Kelly my 'friend'. Instead of saying hi like a normal person what does she do?! Oh I don't know! She just focused on making my life a living hell because I said hi in front of her stupid little bleach blond friends Jacky, Michella, Katherine, Sammy, and Nicky! OH YEAH KELLY?! WELL YOU CAN JUST SHOVE YOUR POM-POMS UP YOU'RE A.....never mind. Hehehe um yeah well she made my life so bad one day I couldn't take it so I reacted like any normal person would, I ......... oh you don't want to know.  
  
Part 6- the presentation thingy  
  
Lizzie had butterflies in her stomach. She had so much she thought she was a butterfly so she tried to fly. Word of advice, never try to fly, take it from someone with experience doing dangerous stuff. Last month I snow boarded of my roof. It kind of hurt . Anyway, Lizzie was sort of hurting but when she stopped hurting she thought of a thoughtful thought. "Muahaha I thought of a thoughtful thought", said Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie ran to the auditorium it took her exactly 7 min .0465 seconds  
to be precious. Wow , she still runs slow! When she got to the  
auditorium a person said, "Ok your first Lizzie now I want you to go  
up there and give a speech about how you went from dumb to not so dumb  
in our learning program. Make it good everyone from school is there  
and your dad. Your mom isn't here she said that she's moving to Utah,  
she already disowned you so your living with your dad now ok? Matt is  
also in Utah currently eating nachos. So go up there and talk."  
  
Lizzie nodded yes. She walked on stage. "now to put my plan into  
action". She thought. Her plan was to try not to say one of the 4  
things (wow that took her like 2 days! I know she's blond and all but  
come on!)  
  
"Hello everyone give it up for Lizzie McGuire!" said an  
announcer.  
  
Lizzie tried to put her plan into action. It kinda' worked.  
  
"Sounds....... that........ are........gay.........shut...........that...........up.........good!" was all  
that came out when she tried to say , "Hi." Everyone laughed at Lizzie  
making her cry(not to be too evil but muahaha ) Lizzie ran. WOW! All  
of the sudden she ran fast! With no help from me! Next time we can try  
jumping!  
  
Part 7- Gordo  
  
Gordo was walking. Gordo was thinking. Gordo was also talking to him self. "Who am I? My name is Ish. On my hand I have a dish. I have this dish to help me wish. When I wish to make a wish I wave my hand with a big swish swish. Then I say, "I wish for fish!" And I get fish right on my dish. So... if you wish to wish a wish, you may swish for fish with my Ish ....umpf! Lizzie had accidentally run into him.  
  
"Oh hi Lizzie!" said Gordo.  
  
"Shut up!" said Lizzie desperately trying to tell him what had happened.  
  
"But Lizzie I only said hi! But know that you mention it I have something to tell you Lizzie........ I love you."  
  
"THAT CAN"T BE GOOD!" said Lizzie. She had tried to say I love me too and you but it didn't come out that way did it?  
  
"But Lizzie why not?"  
  
"THAT SOUNDS GAY!"  
  
Gordo was sad. I do not like being sad. Being sad is sad. They should make a movie called sad. It could be about sad things.  
  
Before Gordo could say another word Lizzie ran away.Gordo started to cry(muahaha) . If you ever heard Gordo cry you would know it is not a pretty sound it strongly resembled the sound I would make if someone was forcing me to become a cheerleader. Not good.  
  
Since Gordo was crying so loudly and so horribly a fairy poped out of nowhere all of the sudden.  
  
"AHHHHH! I was a taking a bubble bath and I heard you! It made my ears bleed! You little ................................ Since you disturbed me in my bubble bath from now on you can only say 4 things: awesome, I sing pretty, wow you have a big butt, and call me gorgeous. Then the fairy disappeared to eat cheese.  
  
Ok that was the end of chapter...... oh I lost count. Next chapter is going to be so funny( I hope) . I'm not going to tell you what happened because it will ruin the surprise. Please, please, please review this chapter! 


	7. The tryouts

HI!!! Wow I feel so happy! I'm listening to music (laughs like an idiot). Thanks for your reviews and I just wanted to answer 2 question. Ok I had to change my name because of computer problems because my my computer got a virus or somethin' so I had to use my dad's computer instead. Next why didn't the spell break when Gordo told Lizzie he loved ( gag) her? You don't think I'm going to make this easy for them do you? No (muahaha). Oh hold on I am hearing this song I hate right now called "I wanna' be bad" by Willa something. I hate this song!  
  
"I I I I I I wanna be bad with you baby  
II I wanna be bad with you baby  
Do you understand what I nead from you  
Just let me be the girl to show you you"  
  
Ahhhhhh I hate it! But it will keep me awake.  
  
PART 8- The Tryouts for Gordo  
  
Gordo was confused. He thought a bird was a cow. Gordo likes cows for some reason. He named it Porky.Then he remembered he had cheerleaing try-outs today( twitch, twitch) so he went to the try –outs.  
  
There were many people interestd in cheerleading appearantly (twitches more). Then it was Gordos turn.  
  
"What is your name?" asked a cheerleader (twitch)  
  
"Call me gorgeous" said Gordo  
  
"Ok.Gorgeous do your cheer."  
  
Gordo put the music on. "I sing pretty! Awsome! You have a big butt! Awsome!"  
  
Ok that will be all! Inturrupted the cheerleader. "You will see your name on a list thing if you make it but if you give me 10 dollars I can get the person who picks drunk for you. You'll have a bigger chance of being a cheerleader that way".  
  
Gordo gave her 10 dollars.  
  
........................To be continued in Chapter 8.  
  
Why did I choose to put cheerleaders in this you will discover in chapter 8. 


	8. The Park

Hi everyone thanks for the reviews. Guess what. I'm eating a banana! Yeah, I'm acting weird today (hurray! Clap for the weird people!)so my story is going to be weird too! Hurray! Also it's short! Most unheiniest dude! Sorry I just watche Bill and Ted's exellent adventure and Bill and Ted's Bogus journey for like the 40th time and now my brains messed up. Be excellent to each other!  
  
PART 9- Gordo is confused! Hurray!  
  
Gordo was confused! I am too! Hurray! Do you like chickens? Back to the  
story. Gordo was confused so he went to the park. Parks are cool! Gordo  
skipped to the park while trying to figure out what happened to  
him.Suddenly a girl scout walked up to him. "Hi want to buy cookies?"  
  
"Wow you have a big butt!" said Gordo  
  
"You sick perv. I'm going to call the police because you need to get a  
haircut!"  
  
"I sing pretty."  
  
"SO!"  
  
"Awesome. You have a big butt."  
  
"YEAH?! Well you resemble a bald chicken wearing a tie!"  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Oh no! That girl scout just had a seizure!"  
  
Gordo ran to buy a bald chicken wearing a tie for her funeral.  
  
This chapter was sad...........Oh well. Review! 


	9. The Woods

Hi everyone! This I think is chapter 9. Please Review! This chapter is short because I am to lazy today. Oh well. Enjoy and party on dudes!  
  
PART 10- Lions and Tigers and Bears Oh my!  
  
Gordo was like running. And I am like sitting but no one writes about me do they? Seriously they should make a movie called, "S.C- The girl who was to lazy to her butt of the chair." It would be at top of the box office. Anyway, back to the story, Gordo was running. Suddenly he got lost in the woods. There he saw Dorathy and Toto walking. He called to them, "I sing pretty!"  
  
Dorathy said, "Me too that's why I'm in a musical!" See? Even she gets her own movie!  
  
Gordo kept walking until suprising enough he bumped into Lizzie.  
  
Muahahahaha cliffhanger! Review and I will write more today once I stop being so lazy. Sorry, I know it wasn't funny but oh well. There's always next chapter and the sequal! I spelled sequel wrong, my mom must be so proud! OW! I fell of my chair and I'm to lazy to get back on! Wait, then how am I writing this? 


	10. It's easy to go crazy!

Hi again. Sorry it took so long to update, what happened was first I went on a field trip with my school for 1 week then I had a lot of school work to do, then I wrote but accidentally erased it and was too lazy to rewrite it, then I started hip hop dancing at YMCA and doing water polo. But now school is out so I finally had time to write it. So enjoy this chapter! P.S. This chapter is a little L/G.  
  
PART 11(I think)- its easy to go crazy!  
  
"Omigosh!" thought Gordo "what are the chances I will bump into my best friend which I am currentally avoiding? Wow, this writer should get a life."  
  
ME: Ah shut up Garden or whatever your name is do you want me to delete you? Get back in the story! I will fire you and get Orlando Blond or whatever his name is to play you.  
  
"Sorry" he thought seeing as how I am so evil thet I wont even let him speak.  
  
Anyway, back to the story.  
  
When Garden and Frizzie, I mean Gordo and Lizzie! Bumped into each other they looked at each other and yelled at the top of their lungs for exactly 4 hours and 45.678 seconds. Then this really good Evanscence song came on and they danced for 4:50 minutes. Then they looked at each other and screamed at the top of their lungs for 4 more hours. Then they danced some more. This continued this routine for quite some time (5 days). And then they looked at each other and went to school.  
  
PART 12- School again  
  
Gordo and Lizzie skipped to school. When they got their they entered English class. The teacher was short and ugly and there is really no reason for you to know more about him because he is not important and, he is ugly. Lizzie and Gordo sat down in the back.  
  
"Hello puny little dancing uneducated brains filled with Toffuti Cream cheese, I mean students!" the ugly teacher said. Today we will learn how to write a poem. Let me show you an example:  
  
"I am ugly and have a big nose  
It makes my face look like a fried rose  
My eyes are too far apart  
It makes my students want to fart"  
  
As if on que someone farted. "It was the chair!"  
  
People ignored this and started writing a poem.  
  
"Great!" thought Lizzie "I cant talk without saying the 4 things but I can probably write it!"  
  
So she tried to write a poem. This is how it turned out.  
  
Shut up  
Though luck  
You suck  
That cant be good  
Or it could  
That sounds gay  
I want to say  
Okay  
Whats that  
Its my brother matt  
Wow he is fat  
He looks like Garfield the cat  
I would like to hit him with a bat  
Shut up  
  
It was true Matt had entered the classroom screamed and jumped out the window.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight. Anyway turn in your poems "said the ugly dude. "Lizzie what is your poem called?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Very nice. Oh Gordo let me see your poem"said the teacher. He read the poem and started to cry. "Class I am going to read out loud this poem Gordo wrote. It is called "Call me gorgeous".  
  
Call me gorgeous  
Build me a fortress  
I sing pretty  
I like hello kitty  
Awesome  
You have a big butt  
You are a nut  
It has a big cut  
I ask you what  
You say you look like a mutt  
Call me gorgeous  
  
Everyone in the class started crying. Lizzie just sat there obviously thinking "The hell?" There she realized Gordo's life had also been ruined. "I ate cheese, I made rymes that I could only rhyme the 4 things I can say, The person I love is writing the worst thing since Little house on the praire, I made a complete fool of myself, now the only thing I have to do is Kill Bill. I mean the fairy.  
  
Next chapter: Trying to Kill Bill, I mean the fairy! 


	11. Killing Bill, I mean the fairy!

Hello my little friends! Hehehe I'm sorry for like 5 hours I was laughing at stuff on the crazy website called thecrazywebsite.com I especially laughed at the song that I will use later in this chapter. I feel weird and crazy today so get ready to read one of the randomist, craziest, weirdest stories ever. The next chapter will be the last unless you review and say you want a sequel. Well, enjoy! Oh by the way thanks to ...  
  
CAZZIE: thanks for all the great reviews. Parts of this story were inspired by your story like the part where Gordo says his full name inspired me to write something you will read later on.  
  
CaCtUs0304: I have no clue by what that YO meant weather it was the Yo it was good or the Yo you suck but oh well.  
  
Hilaryrulez: Thanks! That was really nice.  
  
13ittersweet: thanks and yes I think I did get drunk on toothpast because I do weird things like that. (  
  
Megan: Thanks keep laughing!  
  
Girliegirl: If your friend is a cheerleader and you hate my story I recommend you watch the movie anger management its for you.  
  
Chatchick: Thanks for all the wonderful and non wonfulling reviews.  
  
Hockeylover: Thanks, what else is there to say. Thanks.  
  
And thanks to everyone else who reviewed keep doing it. Enjoy! Oh and this chapter has strong language just so you know.  
  
PART 13- LOOKING FOR BILL, I MEAN THE FAIRY!  
  
After school Lizzie ran home. When she got there she plopped down on the couch with a bag of popcorn to watch T.V. Unfortunatly she forgot to turn it on. Soon after watching a turned off T.V she decided to go looking for the Bill, I mean the fairy! Soon after she started looking for the fairy Gordo entered the room. He had been trying to make a grand entrance by making a hole on the roof and dropping onto the couch. But Gordo messed up and fell on Matt.  
  
Matt was wearing a tutu. He started cursing under his breath. Gordo got up and walked away. Matt was so mad he marched back into his room and ate a hotdog.  
  
Gordo walked to Lizzie. They looked at each other and started searching for the fairy. While Gordo looked in the park Lizzie looked in her shoes. While Gordo looked in Fairies-R-Us Lizzie looked in unopened can of beans, and while Gordo searched in caves Lizzie searched up her nose. Finally they gave up. Gordo went home and Lizzie went to Universal Studios. When she got home she went into the bathroom and fell asleep unaware that Matt and his tutu were creeping down the stairs.  
  
PART 14- SCHOOL ONCE MORE  
  
The next morning Lizzie went to school, so did Gordo, Matt went to McDonalds but before he went he went into his room to change.  
  
On the way to school Lizzie thought of thoughts which were thoughtful in thoughtfulness. Suddenly the fairy jumped in front of her.  
  
"A-booga-booga-booga!" said the fairy  
  
Lizzie screamed.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but don't blame it on me! Blame it on the sunshine, blame it on the moonlight, besides I am just your genie in a bottle, Oops I did it again. Now you are probably thinking what did I just say? Well I didn't really say much at all I just put a lot of words together to pass the time. And like Einstein said, "time is relative" and quite frankly I don't have the time or the relative, so with your permission, Bye- bye." Said the fairy leaving a really confused Lizzie behind. Right when Lizzie recovered from her shock the fairy poofed back making Lizzie scream again.  
  
Then she went to school again.  
  
When she got there she ran into Kate.  
  
"Oh look who's here. It's Fizzie McDonalds. Oh Lizzie we made a cheer for you in cheerleading (twitch) . We'll cheer it for you." She said.  
  
(to the tone of Barbie girl) ( Ethan is Ken and Kate who is playing Lizzie in the cheer is Barbie)  
  
Ken: Hey want to go for a ride?  
  
Barbie: Sure Ken!  
  
Ken; Well to bad!  
  
Barbie: I'm an ugly girl my face makes you hurl said I have it, I should fag it, acne everywhere unwanted facial hair I'm a relation to Frankensteins creation  
  
Ken:You so ugly you disgust me  
  
Barbie: I'm a blond ugly girl all alone in the world I'm so dumb as a bore thin and lanky  
  
Ken: You're a doll get a troll were you hit by a train  
Don't go near cause your breath is stanky  
  
Barbie: I'm an ugly girl  
My face makes you hurl  
Said I have it  
I should fag it  
Acne everywhere  
Unwanted facial hair  
I'm a relation to Frankensteins creation  
  
Ken: You so ugly you disgust me  
  
Barbie: Boo hoo hoo  
  
Ken: You so ugly you disgust me  
  
Barbie: Boo hoo hoo  
  
Barbie: Lets go out and have some fun!  
  
Ken: I'm sorry but your too darn ugly  
  
Barbie: Oh screw you Ken!  
  
"Lizzie, I think you can relate to Barbie in this cheer" said Kate. Then she walked away. Her bitches, I mean friends! Followed her. Lizzie started to cry. Slowly Gordo went up to her. He couldn't say anything comforting so he screamed at the top of his lungs causing Lizzie to scream, causing Miranda to scream. Lizzie didn't see that Miranda come in causing Lizzie to scream, causing Gordo to scream, causing Miranda to scream. After they stopped screaming Miranda turned to talk to Lizzie.  
  
"So hi Lizzie. Was up?"  
  
"Shut up!" said Lizzie she had meant to say hi.  
  
"Lizzie you are so mean I am not talking to you anymore" Miranda said as she turned to talk to Gordo. "So Gordo, hi!"  
  
"Call me gorgeous."  
  
"Um Ok, Gorgeous, how are you?"  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You have a big butt."  
  
Miranda looked at him and ran away screaming phyco all the way.  
  
PART 15- I MUST BE DREAMING  
  
Gordo's POV:  
  
What is happening I can only say 4 things! I must be dreaming! That's it! I'm dreaming! And if I'm dreaming I can do whatever I want. Hehehe Whatever I want. Hehe Whatever I want to do. Hehe whatever. Hehehe I want. Heheh whatever I want! Heheh-  
  
Me: Shut the fudge up!  
  
Gordo's POV:  
  
Ok.  
  
No ones POV:  
  
Suddenly Gordo started running. He ran and ran. Lizzie followed. Since Gordo thought he was dreaming he started doing things he always wanted to do. He punched a teacher, Lap danced for Larry Tubman, and stuff like that. Lizzie tried to stop him but Gordo was convinced he was dreaming.  
  
5 minutes later... Lizzie and Gordo were sitting in the principals office.  
  
"Alright Gordo you know why you are here so now we are gonna call your parents." Said the principal. "Yo secretary come here and take notes."  
  
The secretary entered and began taking notes.  
  
"Alright now, this young man name David Zephyr Gordon-  
  
"Gasp" interrupted the secretary, "David! The latin word for death!"  
  
"Um no David is his name" said the principal  
  
"David's name is...David" said the secretary not understanding.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She turned to Gordo and said "Tu nombre es la marca de el diablo! Murite loco de mierda!(translation : do you speak Spanish? Lol no that's not really the translation but if you want to know what it means then learn Spanish) Then the secretary started strangaling Gordo. Finally when she let go Gordo (still convinced he was dreaming) ran away. Lizzie followed.  
  
PART 16- WHAT THE?!  
  
Gordo ran into the woods while Lizzie followed him. Suddenly she lost him.  
  
"Damn! Where he go?" Lizzie thought  
  
Suddenly she spotted him. She walked up to Gordo (still convinced he was dreaming) did something he always wanted to do and kissed Lizzie softly on the lips.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Lizzie "GOD I HATE YOU! FIRST YOU GET YOURSELF CURSED, THEN YOU GET SENT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE, AND NOW YOU KISS ME!"  
  
Gordo found out this was no dream.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GORDO! I HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR YEARS AND ALL YOU DO IS KISS ME?! Suddenly Lizzie tackled him and started making out with him on the floor.  
  
"WHAT'S MY NAME?!" asked Lizzie  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHAT'S MY NAME BITCH?!"  
  
"Lizzie!' said Gordo obviously shitting his pants now.  
  
Then out of nowhere the fairy appeared out of nowhere covering his eyes.  
  
"Um obviously you guys broke the curse so um-  
  
Suddenly the mask he was wearing fell of. Lizzie and Gordo gasped although it was sort of hard because they were still making out.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" said Lizzie to the fairy. She pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. A sign that said BOOM came out and the fairy fainted.  
  
The last chapter coming soon! Also If you want to listen to the "ugly girl" song go to thecrazywebsite.com and press on sounds and then press song parodies and then ugly girl. Thanks to the Director of The Movie Pitch for letting me use some of the parts of the movie! Well bye! Review! 


End file.
